Entretien onirique
by Lylyne67
Summary: Dans sa petite vie bien rangée, Kisuke voit apparaitre un élément perturbateur qui va finir par l'obséder jour et nuit


**Titre** : Entretien onirique

**Pairing** : Kisuke / Ggio

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Celui-là c'est pour Lovely-bubble et je la remercie de me permettre de jouer encore un peu avec mon petit blond préféré ^^

**Warning** : Même si j'ai plus trop besoin de le dire, il y a du citron !

.

Urahara Kisuke était un homme normal, tranquille, sans histoire, peut-être un peu fantasque par moments, mais sans prétention et apprécié de la plupart de ses concitoyens. Enfin, ça c'était avant.

Bon, il était toujours sans histoire, un peu fantasque par moments et sans prétentions, il était même encore certainement apprécié de la plupart de son entourage proche, mais depuis peu, il était rongé par quelque chose.

Une obsession qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, qui le poursuivait matin midi et soir. Jusque dans son lit, jusqu'au moment où il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir. Quoiqu'il fasse, il y pensait. En éteignant son réveil en se levant, en buvant son café, en prenant sa douche, en réorganisant les rayons de son épicerie…

Oui, Kisuke était le propriétaire d'une petite épicerie de quartier qui récoltait un franc succès depuis plusieurs années. Il avait eu l'intelligence d'ouvrir pendant les heures où les grosses enseignes étaient déjà fermées. Tous les habitants alentours qui travaillaient en équipe ou qui finissaient trop tard venaient chez lui, créant petit à petit sa réputation.

D'ailleurs au fil du temps, il avait eu besoin d'engager du personnel supplémentaire pour réussir à gérer le tout sans travailler 24 heures sur 24.

Enfin, là n'était pas le fond de l'histoire. Le fond de l'histoire restait toujours cette obsession. Et le blond devait l'admettre, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il puisse être obnubilé à ce point par quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un… Ce jeune homme, apparemment nouveau dans le quartier, qui depuis quelques temps venait deux à trois fois par semaine pour faire le plein de provisions.

Certainement un étudiant qui venait de s'installer avant la reprise des cours. Peut-être même pas encore la vingtaine, mais tellement attirant. Une tignasse noire mi-longue toujours indisciplinée, un sourire espiègle à chaque fois qu'il saluait quelqu'un, une allure fière et déterminée. Et surtout ses yeux. Ses grands yeux dorés qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat.

La première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il le matait, Urahara s'était giflé mentalement. A quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler à reluquer comme ça un pauvre étudiant ? Certainement à un vieux pervers.

Lui qui avait depuis longtemps passé le cap de la trentaine, avec sa dégaine négligée, son bob cachant son regard lubrique qui détaillait toutes les courbes de ce corps à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

Il devait être en manque, aucune autre explication possible. En effet, voilà un moment qu'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait pas eu une petite aventure pour combler ses besoins.

Mais à force de toujours penser à lui, il finissait par se poser des questions. Il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une lubie passagère. Force était de constater que c'était devenu une véritable hantise. Il en était arrivé au point qu'il guettait tous les jours l'entrée de sa supérette en espérant le voir venir depuis le trottoir d'en face.

Pouvait-on appeler ça un coup de foudre ? Non pas vraiment, du moins Kisuke ne le pensait pas. Un coup de foudre vient après une petite conversation, après avoir passé un minimum de temps avec la personne. Or, à part bonjour et à bientôt, aucun autre mot ne lui avait été adressé.

De plus, ce jeune homme n'avait jamais semblé être intéressé par le blond. Jamais il n'y avait eu un seul signe ou un seul geste qui aurait pu laisser croire que quelque chose serait possible entre eux.

Non. Au final peut-être était-il réellement un vieux pervers de presque quarante ans qui ne trouve plus d'autre occupation que de fantasmer sur des petits jeunes.

.

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, il avait laissé une petite annonce à l'entrée de son épicerie. Urahara avait besoin d'une personne supplémentaire en soirée. Ses trois pauvres employés ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, il était bien obligé de trouver quelqu'un.

Il avait reçu plusieurs jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes dans son bureau, pour la plupart des étudiants qui cherchaient à se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Mais malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne convenait vraiment. A croire que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui rechignaient à travailler convenablement.

Ils avaient tous fait une grimace lorsqu'il avait précisé que celui ou celle qu'il embaucherait devait pouvoir se rendre utile autant à la caisse qu'à la mise en rayons. Et apparemment, devoir cumuler les responsabilités ne leur plaisait pas. Bande de feignasses !

Installé confortablement sur son fauteuil dans son bureau privé, le blond était en train de se prendre la tête sur ses comptes. Il avait beau faire et refaire tous les calculs, il ne tombait jamais sur le même résultat et était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge qui trônait au dessus de sa porte lui indiqua qu'il était déjà plus de 21h. La soirée était à peine entamée à l'intérieur du petit magasin. Ils ne fermaient qu'à minuit.

Il s'accorda une pause pour s'imaginer comment ça se passait derrière la lourde porte qui le séparait de ses employés. Jinta était probablement en train de taquiner Ururu et Tessai ne tarderait certainement pas à perdre son sang froid vis-à-vis des deux adolescents.

Il rit sous cape. Au moins une chose était sûre, il ne s'ennuierait jamais avec ceux-là. Heureusement, en contrepartie de toutes les misères qu'ils pouvaient lui causer, ils travaillaient bien et consciencieusement. C'était au moins ça. Sinon, ils ne seraient plus là depuis longtemps.

Avec un soupir las et résigné, il replongea son nez sur les interminables chiffres qui dansaient devant ses yeux pour reprendre ses comptes pour la énième fois. Et alors qu'il en était presque à la fin, il fut interrompu par des coups contre sa porte.

Il aurait pu en étriper celui qui venait de le déranger alors qu'il tenait enfin le bon bout. Il avait tout perdu et devrait une nouvelle fois recommencer. Il accorda sèchement le droit d'entrer à son perturbateur qui n'était autre que Tessai. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été si grand et si costaud, il lui aurait balancé son agrafeuse à la tête.

« Désolé de vous déranger Urahara-san. Ce jeune homme s'est présenté à l'accueil en demandant à vous voir. Ca concerne l'aide que vous recherchez. »

Kisuke poussa un soupir désappointé. Jamais il ne recevait personne dans ces conditions. Cette personne devrait déposer son curriculum vitae et attendre qu'on l'appelle pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. Il n'organisait jamais d'entretien comme ça sans savoir qui se présentait devant lui et Tessai devrait le savoir depuis le temps !

Il était prêt à le faire remarquer au géant brun à lunettes quand derrière sa large épaule, il aperçut celui qui venait lui demander un travail. C'était lui. Ce jeune étudiant qui l'obsédait depuis des semaines. Il était là. Au seuil de son bureau. Et il avait la perspective de pouvoir passer quelques minutes seul avec lui à lui poser tout un tas de questions.

Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Et puis ce serait vraiment malpoli de sa part d'éconduire cette pauvre personne qui au fond n'avait pas demandé à se faire rembarrer de la sorte.

Feignant la lassitude d'un soupir, il demanda à Tessai de le laisser entrer dans son bureau et de les laisser seuls. Bien évidemment, son excitation était à son comble et il se sentait comme une collégienne devant son premier rencard. Mais il cachait tout cela derrière un faux air dédaigneux.

« Prenez place jeune homme. Vous avez pensé à m'apporter un C.V. ? »

Les yeux perçant se plongèrent dans ceux d'Urahara tout en lui tendant une feuille de papier pendant qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui. Le blond du faire un effort incommensurable pour détacher son regard de son étudiant favori pour le porter sur ce qu'il venait de lui donner.

« Bien. Monsieur… Vega. Ggio Vega. Pourquoi désirez-vous travailler pour moi ? »

Voilà ! Il avait enfin son nom. Au moins maintenant, dans ses fantasmes, il pourrait le crier encore et encore.

Il vit le brun étirer un sourire timide avant de commencer son monologue. Kisuke ne se lassait pas de l'entendre parler. Il avait une voix douce et posée, certainement celle qu'il choisissait de prendre quand il voulait paraître bien sous tout rapport. Au fond de lui, le blond était persuadé qu'il en avait une totalement différente lorsqu'il se retrouvait au lit avec quelqu'un.

Il dut se reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas perdre le fil de ce qui lui racontait l'étudiant en face de lui. A chaque fois qu'il laissait ses yeux parcourir les parties visibles de son corps, il se l'imaginait nu, gémissant sous ses assauts brutaux. Au final, il n'avait pas retenu grand-chose.

De toute façon, à tous les entretiens, c'était pratiquement la même chose. Il était étudiant, il venait de s'installer, il avait un loyer et des factures à payer et les études lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. C'est pourquoi un travail dans son épicerie serait idéal pour lui. Il commencerait après la fin de ses cours et le mi-temps lui laisserait assez de temps pour se consacrer à ses révisions et ses devoirs.

Il savait déjà qu'il allait l'embaucher. Rien que la perspective de le voir tous les jours sous ses ordres avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Mais en tant que propriétaire et gérant responsable, il se devait de laisser planer un doute. Mieux valait qu'il ne se sente pas privilégié.

Il les connaissait ces adolescents, si on leur accordait trop d'importance, ils en jouaient et finissaient par devenir imbuvable.

L'entretien touchait à sa fin et Kisuke replongea ses yeux dans le regard félin de son futur employé.

« Bien, monsieur Vega. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir répondu à mon annonce, je prends donc en compte votre candidature et ne manquerai pas de vous faire part de mon choix quand j'aurai pris une décision. »

Bien. Sobre. Professionnel. Il était fier de lui. Pour quelqu'un qui devait se retenir de ne pas baver sur la vision qu'il avait, il avait su se contenir à merveille.

« Puis-je savoir combien d'autres personnes sont passé en rendez-vous chez vous ? »

Là par contre, ce n'était pas la suite qu'il avait supposée. Normalement le petit aurait du faire son sourire timide et le remercier de l'avoir reçu en entretien. Non. A la place, il avait une lueur dans le fond de l'iris et son air innocent s'était totalement évaporé.

« Pour le moment quatre autres personnes ont passé un entretien. Peut-être encore d'autres après vous. Mais vous serez rapidement mis au courant, je désire que la personne que je vais choisir commence la semaine prochaine. Donc dans trois jours au maximum vous serez fixé.

- N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui pourrait faire pencher la balance en ma faveur ? »

Oh non ! Surtout ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée ! Surtout ne pas se laisser aller et répondre à cette provocation honteusement provocatrice et à peine masquée. Vite, se reprendre, éviter de rougir à profusion et respirer calmement pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il est en train de durcir à la vitesse du cheval au galop.

« Monsieur Vega, seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me séduire pour arriver à vos fins ? »

Le brun se leva lentement de son siège pour contourner le bureau et s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le bord de la table, ses fesses recouvrant à moitié les papiers sur lesquels il se prenait la tête vingt minutes plus tôt.

Ses beaux yeux jaunes brillaient d'un éclat flamboyant et son sourire s'était fait mutin et séducteur, dévoilant ses belles dents blanches.

« Et si c'était le cas, que feriez-vous ? »

Que quelqu'un appelle les secours, vite ! Le blond avait l'impression que tout son système nerveux venait de le lâcher. Comment pouvait-on résister à un numéro de charme aussi bien étudié ? Il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Ce petit l'allumait et il devait se contenir. Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy quand on ne peut pas toucher à une personne.

« Vous vous aventurez en terrain glissant, jeune homme. Il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez de ce bureau.

- C'est drôle. Votre bouche prononce des mots alors que votre corps dit tout le contraire. D'ailleurs… »

Sans aucune pudeur, il s'avança encore un peu plus d'Urahara, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du blond, il posa une main franche sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

« J'en ai la preuve là, juste sous mes doigts. Il serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir vous soulager de cette pression. Et je regretterais de ne pas pouvoir la voir de plus près, rien qu'en la touchant, elle semble tout à fait à mon goût. »

Kisuke ravala sa salive tout en essayant de garder le visage le plus neutre possible. Surtout ne pas lui montrer qu'il ne demandait que ça depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu. Afin de se donner du courage, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration aussi discrète que possible.

« Il vaudrait mieux couper court à cet entretien. »

Le brun ricana ouvertement, visiblement conscient que le propriétaire du magasin ne sera pas capable de sortir de ce bureau sans s'être soulagé au préalable.

« Allons donc ! Quel hypocrite vous faites. Laissez-vous aller. J'ai envie de ce boulot et vous, vous avez envie d'une pipe. »

Ggio massa encore quelques secondes la bosse au travers du pantalon d'Urahara avant de faire reculer son siège et de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Ses doigts glissèrent alors en dessous du tissu pour frôler légèrement le gland.

Le blond grognait. Ses hormones semblaient avoir retrouvé l'époque de son adolescence. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de sentir son sexe libéré pour être à directement enveloppé d'une douce chaleur humide.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que ce jeune étudiant n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Et surtout, surtout, qu'il était très doué. Chaque coup de langue laissait une décharge s'infiltrer sous sa peau, chaque mouvement d'avant en arrière sur sa verge le faisait soupirer de contentement.

Les mains du brun posées sur ses cuisses s'agrippaient au tissu de son pantalon, il sentait parfois les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau et cela ne faisait que rajouter à l'intensité de son excitation.

Vega avait fait monter sa température corporelle tellement vite qu'il dut poser une main sur les cheveux afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait ralentir la cadence s'il voulait que ce moment dure un peu plus de trente secondes.

Enfin, il s'était détendu, Kisuke avait laissé tous ses muscles se reposer. Il s'était confortablement installé dans sa chaise, le dos bien calé contre le dossier, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et ses doigts langoureusement emmêlés dans la tignasse noire. Ses bras ne faisaient que suivre le mouvement lent et sensuel que la bouche de Ggio appliquait sur sa hampe.

Dieux que c'était bon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment à chaque fois que le bout de cette langue mutine venait taquiner la fente de son gland ou la veine qui palpitait sur sa longueur. Il criait allègrement à chaque fois qu'il se sentait aspiré dans cette bouche voluptueuse. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire jouir avec une simple fellation, le brun, lui, n'en était pas loin.

Il aurait même certainement réussi si Urahara ne l'avait pas coupé dans son élan. La situation étant ce qu'elle était, l'entretien ayant de toute façon dérapé d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer, mais dont il ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde, il aurait été dommage de ne pas pousser le vice encore un peu plus loin.

Sa poigne avait tiré sur les cheveux noirs pour faire relever la tête de l'étudiant. Déçu de ne pas avoir pu amener le blond jusqu'à l'extase, de ne pas avoir eu le temps de terminer son petit jeu, Vega lui lança un regard boudeur auquel le blond répondit par un sourire malicieux.

« A quel point veux-tu ce job, Ggio ? »

Un sourire en coin hautement pervers illumina alors le visage le brun. Finalement, le gérant n'avait pas décidé de le mettre à la porte toute séance tenante, au contraire, il semblait vouloir reprendre les rennes de la situation, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il se redressa alors pour s'asseoir sur le bureau, ne faisant absolument pas attention à tous les papiers qui pouvaient se trouver dessus, et écarta ses jambes tout en se caressant les cuisses.

« Au point de vous laisser faire tout ce que vous voudrez de mon corps. »

La voix était basse, sensuelle, aguicheuse. Digne du téléphone rose. Kisuke recula alors encore un peu son siège pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de ce jeune homme qui s'amusait à l'allumer comme on craque une allumette. Il décolla son dos du dossier et posa un coude sur l'accoudoir pour soutenir son menton.

« Enlève tes vêtements. »

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ggio s'était relevé et avait commencé à onduler des hanches tout en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise.

Et en plus il lui offrait un strip-tease ! Mais que demande le peuple ? La tension sur sa verge s'était quelque peu affaiblie, mais le spectacle auquel il assistait le gardait bien dur. Tous ses gestes transpiraient la luxure et l'envie. Kisuke en avait presque envie de lui arracher ses vêtements au plus vite pour commencer les choses sérieuses mais faire cela voudrait dire renoncer à l'une des plus belles choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Et pendant qu'il se déshabillait, les yeux de Ggio restaient ancrés dans les siens, comme une provocation supplémentaire. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment où regarder. Les orbes jaunes ou le corps de rêve qui se dévoilait peu à peu ?

Quand le dernier morceau de tissu fut à terre, Urahara laissa glisser ses yeux sur l'ensemble de la personne de Vega. Un corps indéniablement fin mais divinement musclé. Si quand il était habillé, on pouvait le croire frêle, une fois nu, il n'en était plus rien.

Des biceps dessinés, des abdominaux travaillés, des pectoraux légèrement saillants. Sans aucun artifice, l'étudiant paraissait bien plus âgé.

« Et maintenant, que dois-je faire ? »

Kisuke haussa un sourcil, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander. Ce petit réveillait sans conteste toutes ses pulsions animales. Lui qui s'était depuis longtemps évertué à cacher son côté pervers. En vain, puisque maintenant tout son être lui criait de profiter du moment pour assouvir son moindre fantasme.

Un petit sourire en coin orna le visage du gérant quand il posa son regard sur le sexe déjà gonflé du brun. Sa langue vint chatouiller sa lèvre supérieure, comme s'il se léchait les babines.

« Maintenant tu vas m'exciter. Sans me toucher ni prononcer le moindre mot. »

Il était curieux de voir comment Ggio allait pouvoir s'y prendre. Beaucoup de ses amants avaient été déstabilisés par cette demande, ne sachant quoi faire. Si on ne peut pas toucher le corps d'un homme, il ne restait que les mots salaces. Si on les interdisait aussi, comment faire ?

Le brun ne se laissa pas intimider et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un regard provocateur pour son bourreau, il s'allongea sur le bureau en poussant un long soupir.

Sa main se porta sur sa verge qu'il caressa d'abord de la pulpe de ses doigts. De la base jusqu'au sommet, ses doigts faisaient de douces allées et venues sur son membre. Kisuke put le voir palpiter un instant avant que la main entière ne se referme sur la hampe pour commencer à la pomper.

Le blond en était persuadé, Vega amplifiait les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Les soupirs étaient trop prononcés et les gémissements un peu trop aigus pour qu'ils soient réels, mais ça il s'en fichait. Le brun avait fermé les yeux. Pour ne pas le voir ou pour profiter plus amplement du traitement qu'il s'infligeait ? Nul n'aurait pu le savoir.

Kisuke, lui, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Confortablement adossé dans son fauteuil, il se rinçait l'œil comme jamais auparavant. Finalement, l'étudiant avait trouvé la parade à son défi. Oh oui, sans le toucher et sans parler, il réussissait à l'exciter comme jamais.

Il avait même envie de se branler lui aussi pour pallier à la tension qui s'accumulait dans ses bourses, mais ceci l'empêcherait de profiter entièrement de la scène, avec un risque qu'il jouisse avant d'avoir pu s'enfoncer en lui, ce qui serait trop dommage pour qu'il tente l'expérience. Il résista donc fort à l'envie qu'il avait de prendre sa verge en main, se tortillant légèrement sur l'assise quand la pression devenait trop forte.

Il voyait la sueur perler sur le front du brun, il distinguait tous les petits frissons qu'il se procurait, il entendait chaque petit cri qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il enviait la main qui montait et descendait le long de cette appétissante verge de plus en plus rapidement.

Il en était arrivé au point où il se masturbait frénétiquement, laissant son corps s'agiter de soubresauts annonciateurs de la jouissance. Dans un dernier cri, Ggio se déversa en jets qui souillèrent son ventre. Une vision enchanteresse qui fit sourire le gérant qui maintenant pourrait certainement passer une étape supplémentaire.

L'étudiant se caressa encore quelques instants avant de remonter ses doigts vers ses abdominaux, venant chercher les traces de spermes. Il passait sa main dans sa semence, jouait avait, en imprégnait ses phalanges alors qu'il reprenait doucement une respiration plus calme.

Urahara n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Vega s'était redressé sur le bureau, mais sans faire attention un seul instant à celui qui se tenait toujours assis dans son fauteuil, il se retourna et se positionna à quatre pattes sur le bureau, présentant ses fesses à la vue de son futur patron.

Ses doigts imprégnés de sperme passèrent à nouveau sur son ventre et descendirent le long de son aine, titillèrent un instant ses bourses avant de se diriger vers son entrée. Il la chatouilla un moment, l'humidifiant de sa propre semence avant de pousser et d'en forcer le passage de deux doigts.

Aussitôt, ses hanches se mirent à bouger également, venant à la rencontre des phalanges qui allaient et venaient en lui. Les soupirs qu'il poussait pendant qu'il se masturbait n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux qui sortaient maintenant de sa gorge. La voix était plus rauque, plus forte, plus poussée, plus… tentatrice.

Kisuke rêvait de l'entendre prononcer son nom avec cette voix excitante. Il regrettait maintenant de lui avoir demandé de se taire. Mais bon dieu, il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus que le gamin en arriverait à ce point. Il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Il sentait tout son corps rouge et moite.

Quand Ggio tourna le visage dans sa direction et le regarda droit dans les yeux, les pupilles dilatées, la bouche ouverte sur un cri de pure jouissance, c'en fut trop pour le blond qui bondit hors de son fauteuil, s'empara de la main qui écartait les parois internes pour la retirer de là où elle était et attrapa son jeune étudiant par les hanches pour le faire descendre du bureau.

Il plaqua le torse du brun contre la table et une main sur ses reins le fit se cambrer pour une meilleure vue de ses fesses rebondies. Sans un seul avertissement, il fit pénétrer son sexe profondément dans ses chairs d'un mouvement brusque.

Il s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et restait maintenant immobile, profitant de la chaleur qui l'entourait enfin. Il se délectait des muscles qui se contractaient autour de sa verge tout en se concentrant pour ne pas y aller trop rapidement.

Et alors qu'il avançait et reculait lentement dans ce corps, les mains de Kisuke attrapèrent une touffe de cheveux noirs pour obliger Vega à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Maintenant tu as le droit de parler. Dis-moi toutes ces choses que tu aurais aimé me dire pendant que tu m'excitais. »

Au travers de sa respiration hachée et de ses petits cris qui ponctuaient chacun des coups de reins du blond, les yeux toujours ancrés dans le vert des pupilles du gérant, l'étudiant semblait maintenant totalement perdu dans les affres de son plaisir.

« C'est bon.

- Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu me déçois. »

Urahara sortit presqu'entièrement des chairs chaudes de Ggio avant de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur, d'un mouvement d'une brutalité rare, comme une punition pour la désobéissance dont venait de faire preuve le brun.

Un grand cri accompagna ce nouveau changement de rythme. A chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait, Kisuke restait quelques temps à l'intérieur de lui, son bas-ventre collé contre les fesses de Vega et ondulait des hanches pour chatouiller l'intérieur de l'étudiant. Avant de sortir complètement et d'attendre encore de longues secondes avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec.

La tête de Ggio reposait maintenant sur le bois froid du bureau, il haletait à n'en plus pouvoir, bougeait également ses hanches au rythme du blond pour amplifier les sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« Urahara… »

Mais son souffle était coupé à de trop nombreuses reprises pour qu'il puisse parler convenablement.

« Bien. Alors tu n'es plus muet ?

- Elle est… Elle est tellement… grosse… tellement bonne… Je… Je la sens au… fond… Encore plus loin… Tellement… chaude… Encore ! »

Finalement, il n'était pas si gêné que ça de parler le gamin. Kisuke aimait ça. La voix de ses amants. Les entendre essayer de parler alors qu'ils avaient le souffle court et que chaque mot était ponctué d'un nouveau gémissement dû à un nouveau coup de reins.

Comme pour récompenser cette belle initiative, il cessa de torturer son jeune amant et repris une cadence bien plus propice à un débordement d'envie. Les mains agrippant fermement les hanches fines l'aidaient à amplifier ses coups de butoir. Il le pilonnait de toutes ses forces.

Le torse du brun glissait sur le bureau, la violence des coups de Kisuke faisait parfois décoller les pieds du meuble du sol. Et alors que le brun portait sa main à son sexe pour une nouvelle séance de masturbation et que ses mots avaient redoublé d'intensité, le blond sentit les parois autour de lui se resserrer de plus en plus, l'emprisonnant irrémédiablement au fond de lui.

Une décharge se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale au moment où l'étudiant jouit une nouvelle fois, l'emmenant avec lui dans les sommets du plaisir.

Exténué, avachi sur son bureau à côté du corps encore tremblant de son fantasme enfin réalisé, Urahara se sentit doucement glisser dans le sommeil. Il eut juste le temps de se dire que ce n'était pas un endroit pour dormir, que les bras de Morphée le cueillaient déjà.

Cela ne devait faire que cinq minutes à peine qu'il avait fermé les yeux et qu'il se laissait bercer par la respiration à nouveau calme de son petit étudiant qu'un bruit assourdissant le réveilla en sursaut. L'alarme incendie ?

Peinant à rouvrir les yeux, il se redressa lentement de la surface moelleuse sur laquelle il était allongé. Moelleuse ? Il était sur son bureau pourtant… Le bruit de l'alarme mua alors en un son qu'il connaissait plus que bien pour l'entendre tous les jours. Un son qu'il détestait, et plus encore maintenant que son esprit était moins brumeux.

Il se rassit avant de faire taire l'objet de torture et de se prendre la tête à deux mains.

« Et merde ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Je vous entends déjà d'ici en train de hurler à la mort que je suis méchante… Au risque de vous étonner (ou pas) je le sais ! ^^**

**Note 2 : Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ma petite Lovely ne m'en veut pas trop de ne pas les avoir réellement mis ensemble.**

**Note 3 : J'ai une petite réclamation à faire… Trois fois rien vous verrez, mais essayez de comprendre, s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai récemment fait un tour sur mes statistiques et j'ai remarqué un joli nombre de mises en favoris. Et je vous remercie énormément pour ça car qui dit mise en favoris dit que les visiteurs sur la page de votre profil peuvent voir que vous avez aimé mes histoires et au final ça finit par me faire encore plus de lectrices (lecteurs ?) alors rien qu'avec ça, je devrais être heureuse me diriez-vous. Eh bien… Comment vous dire ? Un grand nombre de ces mises en favoris n'ont même pas été accompagné d'une review… Même si vous êtes timides ça ne coûte rien, des petits commentaires où il n'y a qu'un seul mot pour me dire « magnifique » ou autres compliments (si vous avez aimé bien sûr…) j'en ai déjà eu et je n'en veux pas à ces revieweurs parce qu'ils n'ont pas développé leur idée, au contraire, j'ai quand même un grand sourire qui illumine mon visage quand je vois un simple mot d'encouragement. Alors s'il-vous-plaît, prenez sur vous et avant d'envoyer mes histoires en favoris laissez-moi un petit mot.**

**Note 4 : A bientôt !**


End file.
